The present invention relates generally to compression type connectors for connecting electrical conductors. More particularly the present invention relates to improvements in compression electrical connectors, which may be more reliably crimped around electrical conductors using a suitable crimping tool.
Compression connectors for connecting together two or more electrical conductors are well-known. Connectors such as these typically accommodate stripped electrical conductors in individual connector nests. A suitable crimping tool is used to crimp the connector around the conductors. Many of these compression-type connectors are of the H-tap variety, that is, the connector body has an H-shaped cross section. H-taps provide upper and lower conductor nests, each nest being defined by a bottom wall and opposed upstanding sidewall. The sidewalls are adapted to be deformed upon application of a crimping force applied by a crimping tool to draw the sidewalls around the conductor to thereby compress the conductor within the nest of the H-tap.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,585, an H-tap compression connector is shown. The upper ends of the sidewalls are dimensioned to have relatively equal lengths so that upon crimping, the upper edges may not completely encircle the conductor. An attempt to lengthen the sidewalls could result in the sidewalls contacting each other during crimping prior to encircling the conductor thereby resulting in an ineffective crimp.
Attempts to prevent sidewalls from interfering with their proper deformation are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,654 where a bendable tab is provided at the outer edge of one of the sidewalls. Once the conductor is inserted in the nest the bendable tab may be manually folded over the conductor so that during crimping the conductor is entirely enclosed. Other examples of such connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,517, 3,330,903, 3,332,888, and 5,162,615.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,676 shows another attempt to provide a completely enclosed crimp in an H-tap by including a die-engagement extent at the free end of one sidewall. The die engagement extent is attached to the sidewall by a weakened portion which facilitates crimping deformation of the sidewall thereat, upon application of a crimping force.
The problem of supporting the conductors in the connector and accurately maintaining the connector between the dies of a crimping tool is particularly significant in connectors which permit side or lateral entry of conductors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,576 shows such a side entry connector. Due to the multiple points of die engagement, especially adjacent the side entry locations, centering of the connector in the dies may not be assured. Without proper alignment, the crimping forces may be applied to the connector body so as to deform the body in a manner which does not bend the sidewalls in the desired direction at the desired moment or in the desired order.
It is therefore desirable to provide a compressible side entry connector for crimping engagement with a number of conductors that provides more reliable centering and alignment of the connector with the crimping dies prior to crimping.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector for crimping about an electrical cable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide compression connection which fully encircles at least one conductor upon crimping.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a compression connector having non-manually-bendable sidewalls where one side wall is designed to deform more than its opposing sidewall to reliably provide overlapping crimping around a conductor.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a side entry compression connector which reliably maintains alignment within a single die of a pair of opposed crimping dies prior to crimping.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide a side entry compression connector which may accommodate at least three conductors.
In the efficient attainment of these and other objects, the present invention provides an electrical connector for crimpable connection about an electrical conductor upon application of a crimping force imparted by the opposing arcuate dies of a crimping tool. The connector includes an elongate connector body formed of a compressible material. The connector body has an elongate first planar face and an elongate second planar face. The first planar face is opposed to the second planar face. One end of the connector body is defined by an arcuate wall extending between the first planar face and the second planar face. The other end of the connector body defines a first open ended conductor receiving nest. The connector body further defines a second open ended conductor receiving nest and a third open ended conductor receiving nest whereby the second and third conductor receiving nests are located adjacent to the arcuate wall and open in substantially opposite directions. The connector body provides no more than three points of contact with the opposing dies of the crimping tool prior to crimping.